Morai
It is advised to ensure characters have a flyer to equip if they enter Morai, as there are teleporters to exit that cannot be accessed from the ground. Requirements: Character Level 85, speak with Spirit Loyan in Elysium Village, a 10,000 coin teleport from Archosaur (or fly from the northwest village on the northern Tideborn island). Once level 95 and Aware of Vacuity (the level 89 Cultivation), one can enter Morai from Archosaur or the other World Guides; at this point, going back to Perfect World is a shortcut of sorts to the southeastern areas, as this sends the character back to Elysium Village; a counterpart to the Dreamweaver Port Khatru Pup. It is not the fastest for going to Dreamweaver Port, since the trip from Elysium to Dreamweaver is longer than the trip from Archosaur Harbor to the Dragon City Steam and Sail Ship teleporters. Morai added the Warding and Slaying Level mechanic (the same as Defense and Attack Level except ineffective against other players) Morai contains the entrance to AEU, the Advanced Endless Universe Teleporters: :North Archosaur city 549 668 :South Archosaur 561 635 :Etherblade 433 886 at Elder :City of the Lost 242 647 :Plume city 334 418 :Raging Tides 667 122 :Tellus City 382 221 Each of the Morai factions offers at least one level 100 Skill Book for each class * Corona Morai : http://thekings.wikidot.com/corona-moria-pwi * Shroud Morai : http://thekings.wikidot.com/shroud-moria-pwi * Luminance Morai : http://thekings.wikidot.com/luminance-moria-pwi = Quests = kill quest mobs: West, forested side of central Morai seen from the eastern desert]] * Wraithslayer's Missive Daily Quests Morai Crazy Stone http://www.pwdatabase.com/pwi/quest/25960 = Orders = Corona, Luminance, and Shroud. Each offers different rewards such as Skill Books and armor, rewards dependent on Prestige and Influence within the Order. The skills are not unique to Morai; they can be obtained elsewhere (just as well, since it is more difficult to join more than one Order). Prestige and Influence can be gained with daily Divine quests, a timed quest, the weekly "Waithslayer's Missive" quest and the Advanced Endless Universe quest. Prestige is easy to obtain, and even though more is required for items, it will take less time to get than the Influence, with 200 Prestige given for killing 20 mobs, but only 10 Influence given for completing Advanced Endless Universe; a 20 to 1 ratio, where the ratio for most items is about 5 to 1. Arguably, the armor is a poor deal, since so many pieces are required for a set, and they do not cost much less than the weapons. When compared with the L16 armor available in Player Shops, the price differential is quite noticeable: weapons sell for the price of three and definitely less than four armor pieces, while the Morai ratio is more like four to five. Furthermore, while all the bonuses on Morai pieces are for Player vs Enemy not PvP, the Morai armor gives +33 Warding Level for a full set vs Awakened +15 Defense Level and +20 Attack Level. The Morai weapons, on the other hand, give Slaying Level +60 vs L16's Attack Level +40; still only usable against monsters, but clearly a superior bonus for that purpose. Corona Skill Books, Arcane Armor Set, Saber, Daggers, Bow. Luminance Skill Books, Light Armor Set, Dual Axes, Dual Swords, Spear. Shroud Skill Books, Heavy Armor Set, all magic weapons: Soulsphere, Scythe, Magic Sword (used for making all the base game Penumbra magic weapons: Glaive, Wand, Sword, and Pataka). Shroud Knight Synea * In Morai, at 446 590, Shroud Knight Synea NPC offers Daily Quests for characters level 95 and above. Links * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/Morai Links Ecatomb * Morai - Lv 95, 100, 101 Armor * Advanced Endless Universe See also Crazy Stone * Emissary of Shroud Category:Areas Category:Advanced Level Locations Category:Descent